


Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

by SuperGayDad1000



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged Up, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Songfic, implied kyman, just really fuckin sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperGayDad1000/pseuds/SuperGayDad1000
Summary: POV: You’re about to jump off the golden gate bridge while it’s raining outside because you found out your fiancé was cheating on you with your best friend and this plays from the inside of your car. This was your guys song. You change your mind and try to get down but it’s so slippery you fall, and you still hear the song play as you’re falling.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ItssPatience comment on this video https://youtu.be/S_7sCvE8xPM  
> POV: You’re about to jump off the golden gate bridge while it’s raining outside because you found out your fiancé was cheating on you with your best friend and this plays from the inside of your car. This was your guys song. You change your mind and try to get down but it’s so slippery you fall, and you still hear the song play as you’re falling.
> 
> I wrote this at 12 am instead of doing homework and it felt good.

I pulled my car up next to an inconspicuous looking cliff side off the main road, it wasn’t too hard to find a rocky edge in these mountains. My windshield wipers continue to fight down the fat droplets raining down from the sky, perfect weather it seems. I screw my eyes shut and grip the steering wheel tight as I press the brake and shift the shitbox into park. I sigh and think how after everything we’ve been through it has to end like this. We’ve known each other for almost 40 years, since that first day of kindergarten. Unwittingly by each other’s side all through elementary school and middle school, until it gave way to sexual tension in high school. Soon you left our shithole town to go off to college and I stayed to start my trade, yet we found each other again. I knew from fourth grade that I had always been obsessed with you. You knew you thought about me when you shouldn’t have. It makes sense that we’d end up like this, in a doomed relationship based on former obsession. We used to know each other like the back of our hands, alight in the passion of teenage hormones, now I couldn’t even tell you what your favorite movie is. I knew this day would come, yet I fooled myself that it wouldn’t. What a sucker I was, I've lost my edge. When I saw you in that room wrapped in his arms I knew it was really over, everyone else in my life long gone. I made it to the edge of the cliff and peered into the steep ravine, the rain pelted me harder as if in encouragement to finally throw myself over and end my long standing misery. For a second I considered the wet coat sticking to my skin, but I shook the droplets out of my bangs and convinced myself it wouldn’t matter soon. At least I was doing this before winter could freeze everything over, that would be painful. Out of nerves and carelessness I had left my keys in the ignition, but I regretted that when I heard a brass line cut through the sound of the rain. How ironic, for our song to be playing during my suicide.

You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like Heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last, love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive

I chuckle to myself, If everything went according to plan I wouldn’t be alive much longer. I knew he would be better off without me, he would recover and move on, he had obviously moved on mentally a long time ago. We were unhealthy and we knew it. I always knew he was screwing around, but seeing it with my own eyes was a different matter. 

You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothin' else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak

I remember when I belted out this stupid tune for him at our high school prom, it was a classic Eric Cartman move and everyone knew it. We played the parts perfectly, he pretended to be pissed off and I knew he reveled in the attention, that whore. God he was my whore.

But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you

Our relationship may not have been perfect, but it was real, in a fucked up way at least we always had each other. Now all I have is this goddamn mountain. All of a sudden I feel like reenacting that scene from brokeback mountain, my final dramatic fuck you. I wish I knew how to quit you, yeah right, like I could ever quit him. 

I love you, baby  
And if it's quite alright  
I need you, baby  
To warm the lonely night  
I love you, baby

Fuck, I do still love him. I always have. I started to have doubts about my decision to drive up here, maybe we could start over, move somewhere new, actually work on ourselves or some gay shit like that. God, why do I want to be reasonable when I'm standing on the edge of a cliff.

Trust in me when I say  
Oh, pretty baby  
Don't bring me down, I pray  
Oh, pretty baby  
Now that I've found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby  
Let me love you

I used to call him baby, amongst other saccharine shit, but now I come home and we sit in front of the tv with our respective microwave dinners without ever uttering a word. We used to cook together too. We could do it again, I could convince him to do date night, and at the end of the day he would close the vast space growing in our bed and cuddle into me again.

You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like Heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last, love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive

Fuck why am I still here, I could go home, i’d forgive him. He would forgive my neglect and we could fix this. God I want to fix this. I turned around to run to the car but felt the ground give out from beneath me. The dirt crumbled around me from the wetness raining from the sky. Before I could grasp onto something, anything, I was falling. 

You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you

I’m sorry baby, who was I kidding, it was always too good to be true.

I love you, baby  
And if it's quite alright  
I need you, baby  
To warm the lonely night  
I love you, baby  
Trust in me when I say  
Oh, pretty baby  
Don't bring me down, I pray  
Oh, pretty baby  
Now that I've found you, stay  
Oh, pretty baby  
Trust in me when I say  
Oh, pretty baby


End file.
